The present invention relates generally to a loudspeaker, and more particularly to a rainproof and omnidirectional loudspeaker system.
The conventional omnidirectional loudspeaker system is generally formed of a plurality of speakers, which are gather in a cluster on a support frame. In light of each speaker radiating sound waves at a predetermined angle, the conventional omnidirectional loudspeaker system is ineffective at best. In addition, the conventional loudspeaker system is not rainproof.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a state-of-the-art omnidirectional loudspeaker system.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide an omnidirectional and rainproof loudspeaker system.
The loudspeaker system of the present invention comprises a base set, a plurality of fitting ring sets mounted on top of the base set. Each fitting ring set has a ring cover forming a through hole and a ring portion. A plurality of partitions are disposed between the two adjoining ring covers. An empty portion is located between two partitions. The ring portion of the ring cover is extended to shield the empty portion. At least one speaker is mounted in one fitting ring set. The topmost fitting ring set is provided with an upper cover set. The sound waves are radiated into air in all directions via the through holes of the fitting ring sets and the empty portions. The rainproof effect is provided by the ring covers of the fitting ring sets.